familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rochester, New York
|government_type = Mayor-Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Lovely Warren (D) | leader_title1 = City Council | leader_name1 = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |established_date = |area_magnitude = 1 E9 |area_total_sq_mi = 37.1 |area_land_sq_mi = 35.8 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.3 |area_water_percent = |area_total_km2 = 96.1 |area_land_km2 = 92.8 |area_water_km2 = 3.3 |elevation_m = 154 |elevation_ft = 505 |latd = 43 |latm = 9 |lats = 56 |latNS = N |longd = 77 |longm = 36 |longs = 41 |longEW = W |population_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 210,532 (US: 101st) |population_urban = 720,572 (US: 60th) |population_metro = 1,082,284 (US: 51st) |population_density_km2 = 2368.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 6132.9 |population_demonym = Rochesterian |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |postal_code = 146xx (14604=downtown) |postal_code_type = ZIP code |area_code = 585 |area_code_type = |latitude = 43°9'56" N |longitude = 77°36'41" W |website = www.cityofrochester.gov |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 36-63000 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0962684 |footnotes = }} Rochester ( or ) is a city in Monroe County, New York, south of Lake Ontario in the United States. Known as The World's Image Center,Greater Rochester Visitors Association Photography & Film it was also once known as The Flour City, and more recently as The Flower City, annually hosting the Lilac Festival. It is the county seat for Monroe County. Rochester's city population according to the 2010 census is approximately 210,565, making it New York's third most populous city after New York City and Buffalo. It is at the center of a larger metropolitan area which encompasses and extends beyond Monroe County and includes Genesee County, Livingston County, Ontario County, Orleans County and Wayne County. This area, which is part of the Western New York region, had a population of 1,079,671 people at the time of the 2010 Census. As of July 1, 2012 Estimates indicated that this population rose to 1,082,284. Rochester was one of America's first "boomtowns" and rose to prominence initially as the site of many flour mills located on the Genesee River, then a major manufacturing hub. Rochester is now an international center of higher education, as well as medical and technological development. The region is known for many acclaimed universities, and several of them (notably the University of Rochester and the Rochester Institute of Technology) are nationally renowned for their research programs. In addition, Rochester has been and continues to be the site of many important inventions and innovations in consumer products. The Rochester area is currently home to corporations such as Kodak, Bausch & Lomb and Xerox that conduct extensive research and manufacturing in the fields of industrial and consumer products. The Rochester metropolitan area is the second largest regional economy in New York State according to the U.S. Internal Revenue Service, after the New York City metropolitan area.Daneman, Matthew, "Our manufacturing roots sprout jobs", Democrat and Chronicle (March 2, 2008) (archived copy) Rochester was ranked as the "most livable city" among 379 U.S. metropolitan areas in the 25th edition (2007) of the Places Rated Almanac.''http://www.visitrochester.com/includes/media/docs/Facts_on_Rochester.pdf The Rochester area also received the top ranking for overall quality of life among U.S. metros with populations of more than 1 million in a 2007 study by ''Expansion Management magazine.2007 QUALITY OF LIFE QUOTIENT: What Really Matters Is Not the Salary, But What That Salary Will Buy, Expansion Management"Overall Quality of Life: Metros With Population Over 1 Million", Expansion Management In the same study, Expansion Management rated the area's public schools as sixth best nationwide.Best Metrowide Public Schools, Expansion Management In 2010 Forbes rated Rochester as the third best place to raise a family. In 2012 Kiplinger rated Rochester as the fifth best city for families, citing low cost of living, top public schools, and a low jobless rate. Rochester has the least expensive real estate prices of any city in New York; the median house price is $83,186 there, considerably lower than the state's median housing price of $306,000. Founding and early history from 1938]] The Seneca tribe of Native Americans lived in the area in and around Rochester until they gave up their claim to most of this land in the Treaty of Big Tree in 1797. Settlement before the Seneca tribe is unknown. Development of modern Rochester followed the American Revolution, and forced cession of their territory by the Iroquois after the defeat of Great Britain. Allied with the British, four major Iroquois tribes were essentially forced from New York. As a reward for their loyalty to the British Crown, they were given a large land grant on the Grand River in Canada. On November 8, 1803, Col. Nathaniel Rochester (1752–1831), Maj. Charles Carroll, and Col. William Fitzhugh, Jr. (1761–1839), all of Hagerstown, Maryland, purchased a 100-acre (ca. 40 ha) tract from the state in Western New York along the Genesee River. They chose the site because its three cataracts on the Genesee offered great potential for water power. Beginning in 1811, and with a population of 15, the three founders surveyed the land and laid out streets and tracts. In 1817, the Brown brothers and other landowners joined their lands with the Hundred Acre Tract to form the village of Rochesterville. in 1842, replacing the original construction from 1823. It was subsequently used for subway trains and, in the 1920s, the Broad Street Bridge was erected on top of it. This photograph shows how it appeared in 2002.]] By 1821, Rochesterville was the seat of Monroe County. In 1823, Rochesterville consisted of and 2,500 residents, and the Village of Rochesterville became known as Rochester. Also in 1823, the Erie Canal aqueduct over the Genesee River was completed, and the Erie Canal east to the Hudson River was opened. (In the early 20th century, after the advent of railroads, the presence of the canal in the center city was an obstacle; it was re-routed south of Rochester.) By 1830, Rochester's population was 9,200 and in 1834, it was re-chartered as a city. Rochester was first known as "The Young Lion of the West", and then as the "Flour City". By 1838, Rochester was the largest flour-producing city in the United States. Having doubled its population in only ten years, Rochester became America's first "boomtown". Rochester experienced one of the nation's biggest revivalist movements, led by Charles Finney. By the mid-19th century, as the center of the wheat-processing industry moved west with population and agriculture, the city became home to an expanding nursery business, giving rise to the city's second nickname, the "Flower City." Large and small nurseries ringed the city, the most famous of which was started in 1840 by immigrants Georg Ellwanger from Germany and Patrick Barry from Ireland.Blake McKelvey, "The Germans of Rochester: Their Traditions and Contributions", Rochester History], Vol. 20, No. 1 (January 1958), pp. 7–8. interior in 2011.]] In 1847, Frederick Douglass founded the abolitionist newspaper The North Star in Rochester. Douglass, a former slave and an antislavery speaker and writer, gained a circulation of over 4,000 readers in the United States, Europe and the Caribbean. The North Star served as a forum for abolitionist views. The Douglass home burnt down in 1872, but a marker for it can be found in Highland Park off South Avenue."Frederick Douglass", History, University of Rochester The city was also home to Susan B. Anthony, an abolitionist who became active in the women's rights movement. At the end of the 19th century, anarchist Emma Goldman lived and worked in Rochester for several years, where she championed the cause of labor in Rochester sweatshops. Rochester was also home to significant unrest in labor, race, and antiwar protests. After the Civil War, Rochester had an expansion of new industries in the late 19th century, founded by migrants to the city, such as inventor and entrepreneur George Eastman, who founded Eastman Kodak, and German immigrants John Jacob Bausch and Henry Lomb, who combined technical and financial expertise to launch Bausch & Lomb in 1861. Not only did they create new industries and thousands of jobs, but Eastman became a major philanthropist, developing and endowing the University of Rochester, its Eastman School of Music and other local institutions. In the early 20th century, Rochester became a center of the garment industry, particularly men's fashions. It was the base of enterprises such as Bond Clothing Stores, Fashion Park Clothes, Hickey Freeman, and Stein-Bloch & Co. The carriage maker James Cunningham and Sons founded a pioneer automobile company - Cunningham.Like many early companies, its production was small, about 400 a year including hearses, designed by Volney Lacey. G.N. Georgano Cars: Early and Vintage, 1886–1930. (London: Grange-Universal, 1985) The population reached 62,386 in 1870, 162,608 in 1900 and 295,750 in 1920. By 1950, the population had reached a high of 332,488. In 1950, the Census Bureau reported Rochester's population as 97.6% white and 2.3% black. With industrial restructuring in the later 20th century, and the decline of industry and jobs in the area, by 2010, the population had declined to 210,565 in the city, although the metropolitan area was considerably larger. Geography and climate Rochester is at (43.165496, −77.611504). The city is about east-northeast of Buffalo and about west of Syracuse; it sits on Lake Ontario's southern shore. The Genesee River bisects the city. New York City is about to the southeast. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which of it is land and of it (3.42%) is water. Rochester's geography was formed by the ice sheets during the Pleistocene epoch. The retreating ice sheets reached a standstill at what is now the southern border of the city, melting at the same rate as they were advancing, depositing sediment along the southern edge of the ice mass. This created a line of hills, including (from west to east) Mt. Hope, the hills of Highland Park, Pinnacle Hill, and Cobb's Hill. Because the sediment of these hills was deposited into a proglacial lake, they are stratified and classified as a "kame delta". A brief retreat and readvance of the ice sheet onto the delta deposited unstratified material there, creating a rare hybrid structure called a "kame moraine". The ice sheets also created Lake Ontario (one of the five fresh-water Great Lakes), the Genesee River with its waterfalls and gorges, Irondequoit Bay, Sodus Bay, Braddock Bay, Mendon Ponds, numerous local streams and ponds, the Ridge, and the nearby Finger Lakes. According to the City of Rochester, the city has of public streets, of water mains, 44 vehicular and eight pedestrian bridges, 11 public libraries, two police stations (one for the east side, one for the west), and 15 firehouses. The principal source of water is Hemlock Lake, which, with its watershed, is owned by the state of New York. Other water sources include Canadice Lake and Lake Ontario. The 30-year annual average snowfall is just above . The monthly daily average ranges from in January to in July. The high amount of snow that Rochester receives can be accounted for by the city's proximity to Lake Ontario (see lake effect). Rochester lies in the humid continental climate zone (Köppen Dfb)Peel, M. C., Finlayson, B. L., and McMahon, T. A.: Updated world map of the Köppen-Geiger climate classification, Hydrol. Earth Syst. Sci., 11, 1633–1644, 2007. and has four distinct seasons, with cold and snowy winters; temperatures drop to on 4.2 nights annually. Autumn features brilliant foliage colors, and summer sees generally comfortable temperatures that usually stay in the range of accompanied by moderate to high humidity; there are only 6.9 days annually of highs more than . Precipitation is plentiful year round. The Weather Channel |source 2 = Hong Kong Observatory (sun only, 1961–1990) |date = January 2013}} Demographics page 36 U.S. Decennial Census 2012 Estimate }} According to the 2010 census, the city's population was 43.7% White, 41.7% Black or African American (38.8% non-Hispanic Black or African American alone), 0.5% American Indian and Alaska Native, 3.1% Asian, 0.0% Native Hawaiian and Other Pacific Islander, 6.6% from some other race and 4.4% from two or more races. 16.4% of the total population were Hispanic or Latino of any race, mostly made up of Puerto Ricans. Non-Hispanic Whites were 37.6% of the population. In 1997, Rochester had the largest per capita deaf population in the United States. There were 88,999 households of which 30.0% had children under 18 living with them, 25.1% were married couples living together, 23.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 47.0% were non-families. 37.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.2% had someone living alone 65 or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 3.19. The city population was 28.1% under 18, 11.6% from 18 to 24, 32.2% from 25 to 44, 18.1% from 45 to 64, and 10.0% who were 65 or older. The median age was 31. For every 100 females there were 91.6 males. For every 100 females 18 and over, there were 87.3 males. The median income for a city household was $27,123, and the median family income was $31,257. Males had a median income of $30,521, versus $25,139 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,588. About 23.4% of families and 25.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 37.5% of those under age 18 and 15.4% of those age 65 or over. Crime In 2012 Rochester had 2,061 reported violent crimes per 100,000 residents, compared to a national rate of 553.5. That same year, Rochester had 827 personal crime incidents and 11,054 property crime incidents per 100,000 residents. With 100 being the national average, Rochester scores a personal crime rate of 170 and a property crime rate of 134. In 2012, Rochester reported 36 murders (17.1 per 100,000 people), 95 sexual assaults, 816 robberies, 1,104 aggravated assault, 2,978 burglaries, 7,694 larceny thefts, 111 forcible rape, 622 auto thefts and 152 arson. Economy Rochester is home to a number of declining Fortune 1000 and international businesses, including Eastman Kodak, as well as several national and regional companies, such as Bausch & Lomb, and Carestream Health. Xerox was founded in Rochester in 1906 as The Haloid Company, and retains a significant presence in Rochester, although its headquarters are now located in Norwalk, Connecticut. The Gannett newspaper company and Western Union were founded in Rochester by Frank Gannett and Hiram Sibley respectively but have since moved to other cities. Because of the high prevalence of imaging and optical science among the industry and the universities, Rochester is known as the world capital of imaging. The Institute of Optics of the University of Rochester and the Rochester Institute of Technology in nearby Henrietta both have imaging programs.The Society for Imaging Science and Technology, The Society for Imaging Science and Technology website In 2006, the University of Rochester became the largest employer in the Rochester area, surpassing Kodak.Economic Development, University of Rochester "Connections" website Food and beverage garbage plate.]] One food product that Rochester calls its own is the "white hot", a variant of the hot dog or smoked bratwurst made by the local Zweigle's company and other companies. Another local specialty is the "garbage plate," first served at Nick Tahou Hots and traditionally includes home fries, mac salad, meat sauce, onions, mustard and choice of hot dog or hamburger. Many area restaurants feature copies or variations of the "garbage plate" but cannot call it such because of trademarks. Instead, the word "plate" is commonly used as a general term. Rochester was home to French's Mustard, whose address was 1 Mustard Street. Genesee Brewing Company, maker of the Genesee beers, Honey Brown, Dundee Ales & Lagers and Labatt Blue Lime also calls Rochester home. The Ragú brand of pasta sauce was originally produced in Rochester. Some of the original facility still exists and produces products for other labels (including Newman's Own) as Private Label Foods. Other local franchises include: Bill Gray's (a hamburger/hot dog joint that lays claim to having "The World's Greatest Cheeseburger"), DiBella's, Pontillo's Pizzeria and Abbott's Frozen Custard. Dinosaur Bar-B-Que, which originated in Syracuse, also operates their second franchise downtown in the former Lehigh Valley Railroad station on the Genesee River. Major shopping centers *Rochester Public Market *Village Gate Square Former shopping centers *Midtown Plaza (Closed as of July 29, 2008 after years of slow deterioration) *Reynolds Arcade Tallest structures As of February 2008, the top ten tallest buildings in the city are: Companies Tower and the Xerox Tower in downtown Rochester]] Several companies have corporate headquarters in Rochester. *5LINX - American multi-level marketing company *Abbott's Frozen Custard - Ice cream franchise *Ambrosia Software - Software firm *Bausch & Lomb - Contact lens care & eye health *Carestream Health - Health equipment and technology *Co-Operative Foundry Company - a defunct foundry that made the Red Cross stove. *Eastman Kodak - Printing and photography *ESL Federal Credit Union - New York State's largest credit union in assets *Excellus Blue Cross Blue Shield - insurance *Fee Brothers - bitters and syrups *Frontier Telephone of Rochester - communications *Genesee Brewing Company - Brewery *Gleason Corporation - Gear equipment manufacturer *Hickey Freeman - handmade suits and clothing, including the Bobby Jones line *Hillside Family of Agencies - social services non-profit *Home Properties - Apartment and Properties firm *Monro Muffler Brake - Auto care chain *North American Breweries - Alcoholic beverage company *Rochester Gas and Electric - utility *Rochester General Health System - health care *Rochester Midland Corporation - Chemical manufacturing *Rohrbach Brewing Company - Microbrewery *Star Fantasy Leagues - Daily Fantasy Sports Operator Locally founded corporations that have since moved their headquarters to other states include French's, Gannett, Western Union, Champion and Xerox. Humor website eBaum's World was also started in Rochester. Companies that moved their headquarters from the city of Rochester to the suburbs include Wegmans (Gates, NY) and Paychex (Penfield, NY). Government Rochester is governed by a "strong mayor" serving as chief executive of city government and a city council consisting of 4 district members and 5 at-large members. Mayor Lovely Warren was first elected mayor in November 2013 defeating incumbent Thomas Richards in both a Democratic primary and General Election. Warren took in January, 2014 becoming both the youngest and first female mayor in Rochester history. The city's police department is the Rochester Police Department, headed by Interim Chief of Police Michael L. Ciminelli. Neighborhood Service Centers Enforcement of property code violations in Rochester had been handled by the Neighborhood Empowerment Team, or NET. Rather than utilizing a centralized code-enforcement office, 10 sectors in Rochester were assigned a total of six NET offices by the city government. However, there had been complaints about the lack of consistency in the manner and severity of enforcement between NET offices. On July 16, 2008, the city announced that two of the NET offices would be closed and another relocated, due to what it had found to be the high cost and low value of operating the decentralized network.City Begins NET Consolidation, WXXI - June 17, 2008. Following the restructuring, the remaining offices were renamed Neighborhood Service Centers, or NSCs. There is now one office per city quadrant which resolve quality of life issues, work with neighborhood groups, and pave the way for appropriate housing and economic development.http://www.cityofrochester.gov/article.aspx?id=8589939519 Neighborhood Service Centers The majority of code enforcement processes were consolidated into the Bureau of Inspection and Compliance within the Department of Neighborhood and Business Development located centrally in City Hall. Representation at other levels of government Representation at the federal level The city is represented by Democrat Louise M. Slaughter of Fairport, Monroe County in Congress. She was first elected in 1987. New York's 25th congressional district covers the city. Representation at the state level New York State Senate After redistricting based on the 2010 United States Census, the city was split between three state senate districts: New York State Assembly After redistricting based on the 2010 United States Census, Monroe County was split between three state assembly districts: Courts Rochester is part of *The 7th Judicial District of the New York Supreme Court *The 4th Division of the New York Supreme Court, Appellate Division Representation at the county level Rochester is represented districts 3, 4, 14, and 20–29 in the Monroe County legislature. Fire Department The city of Rochester is protected by approximately 500 professional firefighters in the Rochester Fire Department (RFD). The RFD is the 3rd largest fire department in the state of New York and currently operates out of 15 Fire Stations, located throughout the city, under the command of 2 Battalion Chiefs and a Deputy Chief per shift. The RFD operates 13 Engines, 6 Trucks, 1 Heavy Rescue, 2 Haz-Mat. Units, 1 Salvage Unit(Rochester Protectives), as well as many other special and support units. There are 87 line division members working each shift, including chief officers & fire investigation (not including staff divisions such as Fire Safety, The Training Academy and Supply Depot). The RFD responds to around 40,000 emergency calls annually. Approximately 90% of RFD personnel are certified NY State EMTs and approximately 50% of the calls each year are for EMS. The RFD also operates its own apparatus repair division located at the Public Safety Training Facility. The current Chief of Department is John P. Schreiber. Cityscape Principal suburbs Suburbs of the city include: Brighton, Brockport, Chili, Churchville, East Rochester, Fairport, Gates, Greece, Hamlin, Henrietta, Hilton, Honeoye Falls, New York, Irondequoit, Mendon, Ogden, Parma, Penfield, Pittsford, Riga, Rush, Scottsville, Spencerport, Webster, Victor and Wheatland. Neighborhoods Rochester has a number of neighborhoods, including the 19th Ward, 14621 Community, Beechwood, Browncroft, Cascade District, Cobbs Hill, Charlotte, Corn Hill, Dewey, Dutchtown, Edgerton, Ellwanger-Barry, German Village, Grove Place, High Falls District, Highland Park, Dutchtown Maplewood (10th Ward), Marketview Heights, Mt. Read, North Winton Village, Otis-Lyell, Park Avenue, Plymouth-Exchange, Southwest, East End, South Wedge, Swillburg, Susan B. Anthony, University-Atlantic, Upper Monroe, and more are all recognized communities with various neighborhood associations. There are also living spaces in Downtown Rochester. Browncroft The Browncroft neighborhood is built on the former nursery grounds of the Brown Brothers nursery. The business district situated on Winton Rd has a mix of restaurants and shops. The neighborhood borders the nearby Tryon and Ellison Parks. The Browncroft Historic District was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 2004. 14621 community Extending across much of the north-central cityscape of Rochester, now including parts of the old Hudson Avenue and North Clinton neighborhoods, is the 14621 community. Today this neighborhood is predominantly African American and Hispanic, this community suffered being the center of the 1964 riots. The riots did produce some benefits in the long run: the north-central area has been the site of ongoing urban renewal projects since the late 1960s, and, as noted by JULY ’64 filmmakers Carvin Eison and Chris Christopher, inspired the development of such important African American organizations such as The Urban League of Rochester as well as Rochester’s first anti-poverty organization (Action for a Better Community), and black community activist organization Freedom, Integration, God, Honor, Today (F.I.G.H.T.) founded by Rev. Franklin Florence and Deleon McEwen, the latter was its first president. The establishment of this program came through the assistance of Saul Alinsky. The neighborhood is still considered the most dangerous part of Rochester and is blighted by crime, drugs and gang activity. Lyell Avenue Once an Italian-American neighborhood, there have recently been efforts by to improve the quality of life in this neighborhood. It is known largely for its crime, especially instances of prostitution and drug sales. 19th Ward The 19th Ward is a southwest neighborhood bordered by Genesee Street, West Avenue, the Erie Canal, and is across the river from the University of Rochester. Now known by its slogan "Urban by Choice," in the early 19th century the area was known as Castle Town, after Castle Inn, a tavern run by Colonel Isaac Castle. By the early 1820s however, the area became overshadowed by developments in the north that would later become downtown Rochester. Due to a tumultuous bend in the Genesee river, the area was home to skilled boatsmen that assisted boats traveling north to Rochester and the area was consequently known during this time as "The Rapids". In the 1890s, as Rochester expanded, the area became a prosperous residential area that thrived as the city grew. By 1930 it was a booming residential area for doctors, lawyers, and skilled workers; it includes the still prestigious Sibley Tract development. Homes in the originally upper-class neighborhood typically have gumwood trim, leaded glass, fireplaces, hardwood floors, and open porches. In the 1960s, property values declined as the population of Rochester did, the area experienced white flight accelerated by school busing, blockbusting, and race riots downtown, and crime increased, with violence, drug use, and neglected property further diminishing property values.Rochester's 19th Ward. 2005. Michael Leavy and Glenn Leavy. The 19th Ward has had an active community association since 1965, and is known for its ethnic, class, and cultural diversity. The current "Brooks Landing" development is successfully bringing new economic development to the community including an 88-room hotel, office building, of new retail, and Boulder Coffee shop.http://www.rochestercitynewspaper.com/archives/2004/4/Sticking+it+to+the+19th+Ward Charlotte Charlotte (shar-LOT) is a lake front community in Rochester bordering Lake Ontario. It is home to Ontario Beach Park, commonly known as Charlotte Beach, which is a popular summer destination for Rochesterians. A new terminal was built in 2004 for the Rochester-to-Toronto ferry service and was later sold after the ferry ceased operations in 2005. The Port of Rochester terminal still exists and has since been revamped. It now houses a high-end restaurant and event facility—Pier 45 at The Port, the restaurant Cheeburger Cheeburger, the restaurant California Rollin', a coffee shop named The Nutty Bavarian. Corn Hill The Corn Hill neighborhood near downtown is one of the nation's best preserved Victorian neighborhoods and a center for art. It is also home to Corn Hill Landing, a shopping and housing strip located on the Genesee River. The annual Corn Hill Art Festival, a two-day event held the weekend after the 4th of July, is one of the city's most popular gatherings for the display of art. Corn Hill is one of Rochester's smaller neighborhoods, but is nonetheless, one with an interesting history. The neighborhood name came about because (allegedly) in the early settlement days, those traveling the fast fowing Genesee River could see a large sized rolling hill covered with corn which had been planted by the immigrating Scots and English. By the late 1800s and well into the 1920s, Cornhill was home tosome of the wealthiest families. Situated on the southern edge of downtown, the neighborhood allowed fora short carriage ride or walk to the banks and businesses of New York's third largest city. Upper Monroe Located less than one and one-half miles from downtown, Upper Monroe encompasses 17 streets with 1400 households and approximately 3300 residents. Cobbs Hill Park, with its beautiful reservoir, tennis courts and athletic fields, forms the southeastern boundary of this neighborhood. Highland Park, world-renowned for its annual Lilac Festival, also is within walking distance.http://www.rochestercityliving.com/Neighborhoods/UpperMonroe The Upper Monroe Neighborhood Association (UMNA) is a not-for-profit advocacy group representing the residents and property owners of the Upper Monroe neighborhood. Their goals are to ascertain the needs and concerns of the neighborhood and take positive action to address those needs and concerns. The neighborhood is also home to a number of small, local businesses including: Hardpact, Huey's Hair Company, Monty's Krown, Jeremiah's Tavern, and Park Ave. Pets. East End The East End is a residential neighborhood in Downtown Rochester but also the main nightlife district. The Eastman Theatre, the Rochester Philharmonic and the Eastman School of Music are in the East End, along with the Little Theatre, an independent film theatre and many clubs, bars and high-end restaurants. Maplewood of Rochester from a northeast perspective along the Genesee River.]] Maplewood is a northwest neighborhood located south of Eastman Business Park and between the Genesee River and Dewey Avenue. Much of the area's charm comes from the use of parkways as well as parks and greenspace bordering the river. These features are the result of plans designed by Frederick Law Olmsted. The Maplewood Rose Garden is the second largest Rose Test Garden in the United States. The Maplewood Historic District was listed in the National Register of Historic Places in 1997. North Winton Village The North Winton Neighborhood is made up of spacious and quiet residential streets, small essential businesses and professional services and an 82-acre wilderness park. This attractive urban village equation allows for tree-lined streets, well-maintained single family homes and half doubles, and an active engaged community whose mission is to maintain a “positive neighborhood vision in redevelopment.” Its neighborhood boundaries extend north to Colebourne Road/Merchants Road, south to Blossom Road, east to North Winton Road and west to Culver Road. There are two neighborhood associations within North Winton Village. The North Winton Village Neighborhood Association, founded 15 years ago, joins businesses and residents together for the greater good. Its major goals include “neighborhood preservation, beautification, pride in home ownership and patronization of neighborhood businesses.” Their motto: "Live, Shop and Beautify North Winton Village.” In 2011, residents in an area bounded by Culver Road, East Main Street, Cedarwood Terrace and Jersey Street joined together to create The North East Main Neighbors United (NEMNU).Today, NEMNU’s mission is to maintain, improve, and enhance the quality of life in the neighborhood by addressing safety issues, providing social activities, communicating with residents and local government, promoting beautification projects, linking needs with resource opportunities, and developing cooperative efforts with businesses and neighborhood groups. Park Avenue and the Neighborhood of the Arts Lining the streets of Park Avenue are cafes, shops, pubs and restaurants. In a broader view, the total area surrounding University Avenue—known as the Neighborhood of the Arts—is one of the most culture and art-rich sections of the city. Located here are the Village Gate, Memorial Art Gallery, School of The Arts, Rochester Museum and Science Center, Rochester Public Market, ARTWalk, George Eastman House, and high-end residential streets such as Granger Place, East Boulevard, Douglas Road, Westminster Road, and Berkeley Street. Plymouth-Exchange Also known by the acronym PLEX, the Plymouth-Exchange neighborhood provides affordable housing for lower income families. Also home to many University of Rochester students, both grad and undergrad, it has a richly knit community and an active neighborhood association. South Wedge The South Wedge neighborhood dates back to 1827, prior to the incorporation of Rochester as a city. The area is bordered by Byron Street in the north, South Clinton Avenue and Interstate 490 on its east, Highland Park on its south, and The Genesee River on the west. Construction of the Erie Canal (the old canal bed which went by the neighborhood is now used by Interstate 490) brought workers to the area, who set up camps for the months that it took to complete this section of the canal.Rose O'Keefe, Rochester's South Wedge. Charleston, Arcadia, 2005. This racially integrated neighborhood is one of the neighborhoods in Rochester currently undergoing the process of gentrification, partially due to a recent increase in homeownership in the area. Diana Louise Carter, "Signs of Progress: Residents restore a faded South Wedge to Glory,” Democrat and Chronicle, October 10, 2004. A lot of young people live in this area. The Linden-South Historic District in South Wedge was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 2009. Susan B. Anthony Neighborhood This neighborhood is a Preservation District on the National Register of Historic Places, known as the Madison Square-West Main Street Historic District. It encompasses a three-and-one-half block area within walking distance from downtown Rochester, and comprises residential, commercial and industrial buildings. The center of the residential area is Susan B. Anthony Square, a park shown on city maps from 1839, which was designed by the famous Olmstead Brothers. Also within the neighborhood is the Susan B. Anthony House, which was the suffragist’s residence for the last decades of her life, now a museum, as well as the Cunningham Carriage factory built in 1848 on Canal Street. James Cunningham Son & Co. sold more carriages in the United States in the 1880s than all other manufacturers combined. The Canal Street property, which still stands, remained Cunningham's headquarters for more than 100 years. Swillburg This wedge-shaped piece of the city is bordered by S. Clinton Avenue on the west, Field St on the south, and Interstate 490 on the east.http://www.swillburg.com/pdfs/swillburg%20neighborhood%20map.pdf The neighborhood received its moniker when a 19th-century Rochester pig farmer utilized the area to collect swill for his swine. The neighborhood association humorously honors its roots by using street signs featuring the Swillburg Pig. The area has one of the highest rates of homeownership in the city and is currently undergoing gentrification as well. The local elementary school is #35, Field Street, which often sponsors a community garden in its courtyard on Pinnacle Street. Marketview Heights Running east from Union Street just north of Main Street, Marketview Heights is best known as the location of the Public Market, which offers a variety of groceries and other goods from marketeers from farms and shops from surrounding areas, primarily on the weekends. Homestead Heights Homestead Heights is located in northeast Rochester. It is bordered on the west by Goodman Street, on the north by Clifford Avenue, on the south by Bay Street, and on the east by Culver Road, which is also the border between the city and the town of Irondequoit. The neighborhood is a mix of residential and commercial. Real estate values are higher on the eastern end of the neighborhood near the Irondequoit border. The neighborhood is approximately 2–2 miles west of the Irondequoit Bay. Education The City of Rochester is served by the Rochester City School District which encompasses all public primary and secondary education. The district is governed by a popularly elected seven-member Board of Education. There are also parochial and private primary and secondary schools located within the city. Rochester City Schools consistently post below-average results when compared to the rest of New York State, although on-time graduation rates have improved significantly during the past three years. That being said, the high school graduation rate for African American males is lower in Rochester than in any city in the United States (9%). Charter schools in the city include Rochester Academy Charter School. Colleges and universities ]] Only two institutions of higher learning, the University of Rochester and Colgate Rochester Crozer Divinity School, operate primarily within the Rochester city limits. Additionally, Monroe Community College and SUNY Brockport operate campuses in downtown Rochester. These are the Damon City Campus and SUNY MetroCenter, respectively. Rochester Institute of Technology operates a student art gallery on College Avenue. Ithaca College's Department of Physical Therapy leases part of the Colgate Rochester Crozer Divinity School facility for teaching and research. The Cornell University School of Industrial and Labor Relations maintains an office on Highland Avenue as well. There are four institutions that began operations in the city, but subsequently moved to Rochester's inner-ring suburbs: *The Empire State College Rochester Learning Center moved from its Prince Street address to Irondequoit in 1999. *Monroe Community College moved from Alexander Street to Brighton in 1968. *Rochester Institute of Technology moved from South Washington Street to Henrietta also in 1968. *St. Bernard's School of Theology and Ministry moved from space leased in Colgate Rochester Crozer Divinity School to Pittsford in 2003. Rochester's colleges are all part of the Rochester Area Colleges consortium. Rochester was host of the Barleywood Female University, a short-lived women's college from 1852 to 1853. The Lutheran seminary that became Wagner College was established in the city in 1883 and remained for some 35 years before moving to Staten Island. ]] University of Rochester The University of Rochester (U of R), was ranked as the 32nd-best university in the nation by U.S. News & World Report for 2014 and was deemed "one of the new Ivies" by Newsweek. The nursing school has received many awards and honorsRankings, Achievements & Honors - School of Nursing and the Simon School of Business is also ranked in the top 30 in many categories.Rankings : Simon Graduate School of Business The university is also home to the Eastman School of Music, which was ranked the number one music school in America. It was founded and endowed by George Eastman in his years as a philanthropist."University of Rochester Rises in U.S. News Rankings", University of Rochester Press Releases He also contributed greatly to the University of Rochester from wealth based on the success of Eastman Kodak. Culture and recreation on East Avenue]] The city of Rochester is home to numerous cultural institutions. These include the Garth Fagan Dance, the Rochester Philharmonic Orchestra, George Eastman House International Museum of Photography and Film, Memorial Art Gallery, Rochester Contemporary Art Center, Rochester Museum & Science Center, the Rochester Broadway Theater League, Strong National Museum of Play, the Strasenburgh Planetarium, Hochstein School of Music and Dance, and numerous arts organizations. Geva Theatre Center is the city's largest professional theatre. The East End Theater is located on East Main Street in the theater district. The Rochester Association of Performing Arts is a non-profit organization that provides educational theater classes to the community. Nightlife Rochester's East End district, located downtown, is well known as the center of the city's nightlife. It is the stopping point for East Avenue, which along with the surrounding streets is crowded with nightclubs, lounges, coffee shops, bars, and high-end restaurants. The Eastman School of Music, one of the top musical institutes in the nation, and its auditorium are also located within the neighborhood. The Eastman Theatre now plays host to the Rochester Philharmonic Orchestra and other musical/drama events. There are other, smaller enclaves of after-hours activity scattered across the city. Southeast is the heart of Rochester's thriving arts scene, particularly in and around the Park Avenue neighborhood (which is known for its many coffee shops, cafes, bistros and boutique shopes). Nearby on University Avenue can be found several plazas like the Village Gate which give space to trendy bars, restaurants and art galleries that stay open late into the night. Monroe Avenue, several streets over, is packed with pubs, small restaurants, smoke shops, theaters and several clubs as well as cigar bars and hookah lounges. All of these neighborhoods are home to many artists, musicians, students and Rochester's large LGBT community. The South Wedge district, located directly below downtown, has seen significant gentrification in recent years and now is the site of many trendy cafes and bars that serve the student community attending the University of Rochester several blocks away from the heart of the neighborhoods. The wedge is quickly becoming one of the most vibrant areas within the city limits, its numerous nightspots keeping the streets busy with college students and young professionals (many of whom live there due to the abundance of affordable housing, thriving nightlife and proximity to many of the region's major hospitals, parks and colleges) Park lands ]] Rochester is known for its parks, including Highland, Cobb's Hill, Durand Eastman, Genesee Valley, Maplewood, Edgerton, Seneca, and Ontario Beach; four of these were designed by famed landscape architect Frederick Law Olmsted. The city's Victorian-era Mt. Hope Cemetery includes the final resting places of Susan B. Anthony, Frederick Douglass, and George B. Selden. Other scenic sites are Holy Sepulchre and neighboring Riverside Cemetery. The city has 13 full-time recreation centers, 19 swimming programs, 3 artificial ice rinks, 66 softball/baseball fields, 47 tennis courts, 5 football fields, 7 soccer fields, and 43 outdoor basketball courts. As a legacy of its time as "The Flower City", Rochester hosts a Lilac Festival for ten days every May, when nearly 400 varieties of lilacs bloom, and 100,000 visitors arrive. Festivals ]] Rochester hosts a number of cultural festivals every year. While there are events that occur during the winter, Rochester's main festival season begins in the spring and carries on throughout the summer. Events of note include: *The Xerox Rochester International Jazz Festival, which was established in 2002 and is now one of the largest Jazz Festivals in America. The festival is held in late June at dozens of clubs, concert halls and free outdoor stages throughout Downtown Rochester; past performers have included Herbie Hancock, G. Love & Special Sauce, Aretha Franklin and James Brown. A record 182,000 people attended the event in 2011 *Greentopia, a new festival celebrating sustainable, healthy living in the High Falls neighborhood,Greentopia Overview *The Corn Hill FestivalCorn Hill Festival overview (arts, crafts, and food in the Third Ward neighborhood) *The 360 365 Film Festival (formerly the Rochester High-Falls International Film Festival) held at the George Eastman House's Dryden Theatre and the Little Theatre downtown. Several Films screened at 360/365 have been honored at the Golden Globes and the Academy Awards *ImageOut, The Rochester Lesbian & Gay Film & Video Festival held at the Little Theatre *Rochester International Film Festival, the world's oldest continuously held short-film festival *The Clothesline Art Festival, where artists from the region display their works on the grounds of the Memorial Art Gallery *Park Avenue Festival, an annual art festival held in Rochester's Park Avenue District that draws over 250,000 people annually and includes a variety of ethnic food vendors as well as over 60 musical groups performing at street stages throughout the neighorhood *The Lilac Festival at Highland Park, which is the oldest and most popular festival in Rochester and the largest event of its kind in North America, attended by over 500,000 people annually. Established in 1898, it has grown exponentially and now includes multiple attractions aside from the Lilacs themselves (such as food vendors, arts and crafts shows, various children's activities and free concerts put on by major musical acts) *St. Patrick's Day Parade, held in march and attended by roughly 120,000 people each year *The Rose Festival at Maplewood Park *The Irish festival *Two Greek festivals: the Rochester Greek Festival in June on East Avenue and the Greek Fest in the South Wedge neighborhood in August *The Rochester Ukrainian Festival, celebrating Rochester's large and growing Ukrainian community *Rochester Gay Pride Festival (July) *The Puerto Rican Festival in August, a celebration of Puerto Rican heritage and of Rochester's Hispanic community, the largest in New York State outside of New York City *East End Music Festival held several times throughout the summer in the East End neighborhood *Party in the Park, a summer-long event during which large, outdoor concerts are held every Thursday night for 10 weeks in the heart of Downtown Rochester. The festival features a variety of musical genres, mainly Alternative rock, Reggae, Folk and Blues. Recent performances include Gov't Mule, Rusted Root, Jimmy Cliff and Balkan Beat Box. *The Cold Rush Winter Celebration (celebrating winter sports in the Rochester area). Media The Democrat and Chronicle is Rochester's main daily newspaper. The Daily Record, a legal, real estate and business daily, has published Monday through Friday since 1908. Insider magazine (owned by the Democrat and Chronicle), City newspaper and the Freetime entertainment magazine are free, weekly publications. Rochester Business Journal is the weekly business paper of record. The Good Life Magazine is a free bi-monthly publication. There is also a grassroots, democratically run, Independent Media Center called Rochester Indymedia. Media addressing the needs of Rochester's large African American population include About... time, and Minority Reporter, which has an associated news journal for the area's Latin American population, La Voz. Rochester is served by eight broadcast television stations: *CBS: WROC 8 (cable 8) *NBC: WHEC 10 (cable 10) *ABC: WHAM 13 (cable 13) *PBS: WXXI 21 (cable 11) *Fox: WUHF 31 (cable 7) *MyNetworkTV: WBGT-CD 40/26 (cable 18) *CW CW-WHAM (13-2) (cable 16) *Rochester Community TV (RCTV cable 15) Rochester is served by multiple AM and FM radio stations including WXXI (Public Radio; AM News and Talk, FM Classical and Fine Arts), WCMF (Rock and Roll), WBEE (Country), WPXY (Contemporary Hit Radio), WLGZ (Classic Hits), WROC (Sports), WRMM (Adult Contemporary), WDKX (Urban Contemporary Radio), WJZR (smooth jazz), WBER (alternative, independent, and local), WRUR (adult album alternative), WZNE (modern rock), and WHAM (News and Talk Radio), among others. Time Warner Cable provides Rochester with cable-fed internet service, digital and standard cable television, and Time Warner Cable News Rochester, a 24-hour local news channel. Former newspapers Rochester was served by the Rochester Post Express published by the Post Express Print Company from 1882 to 1923. In 1923 the paper merged with the Rochester News Corporation's Rochester Evening Journal to become Rochester Evening Journal and The Post Express and served the area from 1923 through 1937. Rochester's evening paper for many years was the Times-Union, which merged operations with the Democrat and Chronicle in 1992, going defunct five years later. Points of interest , the World's oldest photography museum]] ]] , Rochester Museum & Science Center]] *Blue Cross Arena at the War Memorial *Cobbs Hill Park and Reservoir *Eastman Business Park *Ellwanger Garden *Frederick Douglass Monument *Frontier Field *George Eastman House *Geva Theatre Center *High Falls and the High Falls Entertainment District *Highland Park *Liberty Pole *Little Theatre, one of the oldest art-house movie theaters in the country *Maplewood Park Rose Garden *Midtown Plaza, the nation's first downtown shopping mall (partially demolished - Tower and Seneca Building still stand). *Mount Hope Cemetery, Rochester, the nation's first Victorian cemetery *Nick Tahou Hots featuring the Garbage Plate and a charity run in its name *Ontario Beach Park and the Port of Rochester at Charlotte *Rochester Broadway Theatre League at the Auditorium Theatre *Rochester Contemporary Art Center *Rochester's Public Market *Rochester Riverside Convention Center *St. Joseph's Church and Rectory (Rochester, New York) *Seneca Park Zoo, one of the top three family attractions in the area *Strong National Museum of Play, nation's second-largest children's museum housing the National Toy Hall of Fame *Strasenburgh Planetarium, part of the Rochester Museum & Science Center *Susan B. Anthony House *Times Square Building, noted for its 42' tall "Wings of Progress" sculpture. *University Avenue and Park Avenue Artistic Districts *University of Rochester *University of Rochester Arboretum *University of Rochester's Eastman School of Music and Eastman Theatre *Water Street Music Hall Sports Rochester was named the top minor league sports market in the country by Street & Smith's Sports Business Journal in July 2005, the number 10 "best golf city" in America by Golf Magazine in 2007, and the fifth-best "sports town" in the country by Scarborough Research in September 2008.http://www.rbj.net/fullarticle.cfm?sdid=75291 Professional sports Although Rochester is home territory to the Buffalo Bills and the Buffalo Sabres, Rochester has several professional sports teams of its own. As recently as 1994, there were only two professional sports franchises in Rochester: the baseball Red Wings and the hockey Americans. Since then, a number of new teams have been instituted (and a smaller number have folded), most of which have been very successful. In 2007, among cities in North America with at least seven (at the time) professional teams, Rochester was determined to be the only one whose teams all had cumulative winning regular season records. A list of current professional teams in Rochester: The Rochester Red Wings baseball club, the AAA affiliate of the Minnesota Twins, are one of the oldest existing franchises in all of professional sports. They play in the International League and won at least one pennant or championship in each decade of the 20th Century. The Rochester Americans ice hockey team, the AHL affiliate for the NHL Buffalo Sabres, are known as the "Amerks". The Rochester Rhinos soccer club played for many years in the A-League, which was the second-highest level American soccer league; the Rhinos even won the U.S. Open Cup against Major League Soccer competition in 1999. , including the Rochester skyline to the southeast.]] Lacrosse has seen some popularity in Rochester. The Rochester Knighthawks play box lacrosse in the National Lacrosse League during winter and spring. In outdoor lacrosse, the Rochester Rattlers were a charter member of Major League Lacrosse, but the franchise was transferred away after winning the championship in 2008; the Rattlers were then re-established in 2011. Also during the summer months, the Rochester Greywolves, comprising mostly local talent, play box lacrosse in the semi-pro CanAm Lacrosse League. ]] The Rochester Razorsharks, in the Premier Basketball League, have dominated competition and already have multiple championships; the Rochester Lancers (2010) have started up in indoor soccer and are looking to have similar success. In the past, the Rochester Brigade and Rochester Raiders indoor football teams have played in Rochester; the former was unsuccessful but the latter garnered two championships before folding in 2010. A new indoor football team, the Roc City Thunder, hopes to begin play in 2013. ]] In women's sports, Rochester is the home of the Western New York Flash, 2011 Women's Professional Soccer champions. In prior years, the Rochester Ravens have competed in the semi-pro W-League under a few different names. The Filarets were a notable women's basketball team that played in the 1930s, 1940s and 1950s. The city also has an independent pro-wrestling league: Pier 6 Wrestling. The absence of a major pro sports team has not always been the case. From 1920 to 1925, Rochester was home to the Rochester Jeffersons, a charter member of the National Football League. From 1948 to 1957, the Rochester Royals played in the National Basketball Association, winning the NBA championship in 1951. In soccer, the Rochester Lancers played from 1970 to 1980 in the top-level North American Soccer League and became NASL champions in the 1970 season. Since 1877, 29 teams in eight professional sports have represented Rochester, according to The Rochester Sports Project by local sports historian Douglas Brei. In spring 2006, Brei showed that Rochester's professional sports teams were collectively approaching 25,000 games played. That game was played on June 16, 2006, when Red Wings hosted the Indianapolis Indians at Frontier Field. He also reports that only six active franchises in the history of North American professional sports have played in the same city and same league continuously and uninterrupted since the 19th century: Chicago Cubs, Cincinnati Reds, Philadelphia Phillies, Pittsburgh Pirates, St. Louis Cardinals, and Rochester Red Wings. Golf Rochester has a rich history in golf dating back to the 19th Century. The area's oldest club, The Country Club of Rochester (CCR) was founded in 1896. Oak Hill Country Club, which is often included in America's Top 100 Courses is in the suburb of Pittsford. Oak Hill has hosted the Ryder Cup, Men's U.S Open, and PGA Championship to name a few. Locust Hill Country Club hosts the Wegman's LPGA Championship every year in late June. Numerous golf magazines have praised Rochester for its rich passion for the game and its high level of competition. College sports Rochester is the largest Metropolitan Statistical Area in the U.S. which does not include at least one college or university participating at the NCAA Division I level in all sports. Almost all area college sports are played at the NCAA Division III level. The only exceptions are the RIT men's and women's ice hockey teams, which compete at the Division I level. The men's team made it to the NCAA Frozen Four in 2010 and the women's team won the Division III national championship in 2012, just before switching over to Division I. Among junior colleges, MCC is dominant in NJCAA Division II sports. They are also a D-III golf powerhouse and in addition won back to back national championships for women's lacrosse in 2010 and 2011. . Club Sports Rochester is home to two men's rugby teams, the Rochester Aardvarks and the Rochester Colonials. Both have long histories, with the Aardvarks celebrating their 40th anniversary in 2006, and the Rochester Colonials celebrating 30 years in 2010. Both rugby clubs are among the few in the country to own their own pitch: Aardvark Park in Henrietta, New York, while the Colonials play their matches at Marianne Cope Parish in Henrietta, New York. The Aardvarks and the Colonials both have hosted local and state-wide tournaments and the Rochester Colonials hosted the 2007 USA Rugby National Collegiate All-Star Championships, Rochester's first national tournament, as well as the 2009 NYS Rugby Upstates Tournament and the 2009 New York State High School Rugby Championships. Both teams participate in the annual Can-Am Rugby Tournament in Saranac Lake, New York in early August. Rochester also has a Women's Rugby club, the Rochester Renegades, who celebrated their 20th anniversary in 2008. The Renegades started the New York State Rugby Women's Division. http://www.rochesterrugby.com Rochester Erin's Isle is a gaelic football club located in Rochester.Rochester Erin's Isle Gaelic Football Club - GAA. Rochestergaa.com. Retrieved on 2013-08-02. The Rochester Bicycling Club is a social and fitness bicycling club. Rochester is also home to Rochester Rhythm the three time champions of the American Extreme Paintball League or AXBL. The Rochester, NY Region EWGA chapter, homepage http://www.ewgarochesterny.com, organizes leagues, golf training, and golf events and networking for the area's amateur women golfers. Monroe County supports two adult baseball (hardball) leagues - the Rochester chapters of the Men's Senior Baseball League (MSBL) and National Adult Baseball Association (NABA). The Rochester Curling Club is the westernmost curling club in New York.http://www.rochestercurling.com Transportation ]] Maritime transport There is marine freight service at the Port of Rochester on Lake Ontario, which is connected to the Atlantic Ocean via the Saint Lawrence Seaway. A short-lived, high-speed passenger/vehicle ferry Spirit of Ontario I built in Australia, nicknamed The Breeze or The Fast Ferry, linked Rochester to Toronto across Lake Ontario. Canadian American Transportation Systems(CATS) was the company in charge of the Fast Ferry operations. The Spirit of Ontario I had a delayed arrival on April 29, 2004 as a result of hitting a pier in New York City on April 5, 2004 and was finally officially christened on June 16, 2004 at the Port of Rochester. The Fast Ferry was bought by the City of Rochester in an attempt to save the project. The Fast Ferry operated between June 17, 2004, and December 12, 2005, and cost the city $42.5 million. The project was initially well received by inhabitants of Rochester. Considerable effort was spent by inhabitants of Rochester to build up the waterfront to embrace the idea as well as to capitalize on potential tourism which was estimated to be an additional 75,000 tourists per month. In the first three months of operation the fast ferry had carried about 140,000 people between Rochester and Toronto. A second Fast Ferry was proposed by CATS on August 27, 2004 which would have cost an additional $100 Million. Due to a number of problems concerning the ship's engine(June 6, 2004 blown gasket and September 2004 to June 2005) requiring costly repairs, the lack of mutual building up of waterfronts in Toronto and the inability of the city to put pressure on the company responsible for the production of the Fast Ferry yielded in the failure of the project. It was sold to Förde Reederei Seetouristik, a German company, for $30 million. The mayor at the time was William A. Johnson, Jr. and was succeeded by Robert Duffy on January 1, 2006. Air transport Rochester is served by the Greater Rochester International Airport. Daily scheduled air service is provided by Air Canada, AirTran, American, Continental, Delta, JetBlue, United, and US Airways. Many of these airlines do not operate mainline service to Rochester; rather, they contract regional airlines to operate flights on their own, smaller aircraft. In 2010, the GRIA was ranked the 14th-least expensive airport in the United States by Cheapflights. This was considered a major achievement for the county and the airport authority; as recently as 2003, Rochester's ticket prices were among the highest in the country, ranking as high as fourth in 1999. FedEx founder, Fred Smith, has stated in numerous articles that Xerox's development of the copier and their need to quickly get parts to customers, was one of the economic issues that lead him to pioneer the overnight delivery business 1971. Due to the fact that Xerox manufactured their copiers in Rochester , the city was one of the original 25 cities that FedEx serviced on their first night of operations on April 17, 1973.| http://about.fedex.designcdt.com/our_company/company_information/fedex_history Rails and mass transit Historically, Rochester was a major stop on train lines. It was served by the New York Central Railroad which served Chicago and Buffalo to the west and Albany and New York City to the east and southeast. The Buffalo, Rochester and Pittsburgh Railway (absorbed by the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad) served Buffalo and Pittsburgh until 1955. A rail route to Salamanca in southern New York State afforded connections in Salamanca to southwestern and southeastern New York State.Buffalo Rochester and Pittsburgh Railway http://www.r2parks.net/BR&P.html The last long-distance train in a southern direction was the Northern Express/''Southern Express'' that went to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania via Canandaigua, Elmira and Williamsport; service ended in 1971.Christopher T. Baer, "NAMED TRAINS OF THE PRR INCLUDING THROUGH SERVICES" 2009 http://www.prrths.com/Hagley/PRR%20NAMED%20TRAINS.pdf Amtrak (passenger) and freight lines provide rail service to Rochester. Rochester has intercity and transcontinental bus service via Greyhound and Trailways. Local bus service in Rochester and its county suburbs is provided by the Rochester-Genesee Regional Transportation Authority (RGRTA) via its Regional Transit Service (RTS) subsidiary. RTS also provides suburban service outside the immediate Rochester area and runs smaller transportation systems in outlying counties, such as WATS (Wayne Area Transportation System). From 1927 to 1957, Rochester had a light rail underground transit system called the Rochester Subway. It was the smallest city in the world to have one. Over the years there have been privately sponsored proposals put forth that encourage the region to support a new system, possibly using some of the old tunnels. One includes converting the Broad Street bridge tunnel—the former canal aqueduct—into an enhanced pedestrian corridor, which would also could include a Rochester Transportation Museum, and a tram system. The former canal and subway tunnels have become a frequent source of debate. Several city homeless use the tunnels for shelter, and a few areas near tunnel entrances have gained the reputation as being dangerous. The city has considered multiple solutions for the space including recreating a canal way, putting the subway system back in or filling the tunnels entirely. The plan to fill the tunnels in completely has generated criticism as the cost of filling would not generate nor leverage economic development. Public support continues to grow for re-watering the original Erie Canal through downtown Rochester. In support of the re-watering efforts, the City released a master plan in 2009 calling for the creation of Rochester's Historic Canal District. A subsequent environmental review document is set to be released in the near future, seeking additional public input. This district includes both private and public investment that builds upon the rich heritage of the district, educational opportunities, historic interpretation, architectural significant building and recreational amenities. The City is currently seeking public funds for implementing the first of three major phases of the Canal District. Major highways and roads that serve the Greater Rochester Area There are three exits off the New York State Thruway (Interstate 90) that serve Rochester. Rochester has an extensive system of limited-access highways (called 'freeways' and 'expressways') which connects all parts of the city and the Thruway. During the Thruway's construction, a disagreement between the governor of New York and mayor of Rochester resulted in a bypass of downtown Rochester, leaving the city struggling for growth. Rochester's expressway system, conceived in the 1950s, was designed as two concentric circles with feeder expressways from the west, south and east. The system allows for quick travel within the metropolitan area and a lack of the traffic gridlock typically found in cities of comparable size; in part this is because the system was designed to accommodate an anticipated year-2000 metro population of 5 million, whereas the present-day population is just over one million. The Outer Loop circles just outside the city limits while the Inner Loop circles around the immediate downtown area within the city. From the west are Lake Ontario State Parkway, NY-531 and I-490; Interstate 390 feeds from the south; and NY-104, NY-441, and I-490 approach from the east. Later Expressway Proposals In the early 1970s, the Genesee Expressway Task Force, City leaders, and NYSDOT studied the feasibility of connecting the outer and inner Loops with a new southern expressway. The proposed route extended north from the I-390 and I-590 interchange in Brighton, cutting through Rochester's Swillburg neighborhood. In 1972, consultants Berger Lehman Associates recommended a new 'Busway', an expressway with dedicated bus lanes, similar to Bus Rapid Transit. The expressway extension was never built. Three Interstate Highways run through the City of Rochester: Interstate 390 (Genesee Expressway) *I-390 runs south-north, crossing I-90 (exit 46) and routing north through Rochester's western suburbs. Its northern end is at I-490, however it continues north as NY-390 until it merges into the Lake Ontario State Parkway. South of I-90, I-390 runs to Avoca, New York, where it meets up with U.S. Route 15 and the Southern Tier Expressway, I-86. Interstate 490 (Western/Eastern Expressway) *I-490 runs west-east through Rochester, starting at Le Roy, New York and ending in Victor, New York. It interchanges with the two other Interstates in Rochester: I-390 at the western city limit and I-590 at the eastern limit, as well as connecting at both ends with the Thruway, I-90 (exits 47 and 45). In July 2007, a new bridge over the Genesee River was completed and named the Frederick Douglass–Susan B. Anthony Memorial Bridge. Interstate 590 *I-590 runs south-north through Rochester's eastern suburbs. Its southern end is at I-390, while the northern end is at I-490; the highway continues north to the shore of Lake Ontario as NY-590. *In decreasing usage is the term "Can of Worms", referring to the previously dangerous at-grade intersection of Interstate 490 and expressway NY-590 on the eastern edge of the Rochester city limits, bordering the suburb of Brighton. In the 1980s, a multimillion dollar project created a system of overpasses and ramps that reduced the danger but resulted in the loss of certain exits. New York State Route Expressways: New York State Route 104 (Irondequoit-Wayne County Expressway, West Ridge Road) *NY 104 - Just east of the NY 590 interchange, NY 104 becomes the Irondequoit-Wayne County Expressway and crosses the Irondequoit Bay Bridge. On the other side of the Bay Bridge, in the town of Webster, NY 104 has exits before returning to an at-grade highway at Basket Road. New York State Route 390 *NY 390 is an extension of Interstate 390 from the I-390/I-490 interchange in Gates. The northern terminus is at the Lake Ontario State Parkway in Greece, less than a mile from the Lake Ontario shoreline. New York State Route 590 *NY 590 is a limited-access extension of Interstate 590 at runs from an interchange between Interstate 490 and I-590 on the Brighton/Rochester border. The northern terminus is at Culver Road in Irondequoit, near Sea Breeze (the western shore of Irondequoit Bay at Lake Ontario). Inner Loop *The Inner Loop encircles the downtown Rochester area. Unsigned reference New York State Route 940T begins and ends at Interstate 490, and the rest of the Loop is part of I-490 between exits 13 and 15, including the Frederick Douglass – Susan B. Anthony Memorial Bridge. New York State Parkways: Lake Ontario State Parkway *Lake Ontario State Parkway travels from Lakeside Beach State Park in Carlton, Orleans County. The eastern end is at Lake Avenue in the city of Rochester in Monroe County. Notable residents :See List of people from Rochester, New York Sister cities Rochester has twelve sister cities, as designated by Sister Cities International. They are all dedicated by a branched concrete walkway over the Genesee River, dubbed the Sister Cities Bridge (known as the Frank and Janet Lamb Bridge since October 2006): References External links * * *Greater Rochester Visitors Association *Rochester Wiki * Category:Rochester, New York Category:Cities in New York Category:County seats in New York Category:Genesee River Category:Settlements established in the 1810s Category:Cities in Monroe County, New York Category:Settlements on the Great Lakes Category:Rochester, New York metropolitan area Category:Ukrainian communities in the United States